Star Yanderes
by CartoonAlcaholic
Summary: Highschool Life with monsters and humans. Joyful experience, they say, but what about the danger? The Star Sanses are the protectors of the school and the anti-bullying club, but what are they truly? How far will they go to get what they wanted? Will they get their Cupcake, Sempai, and Sunshine?
1. Chapter 1

There was a loud scream. A girl ran into the woods with a scar on her cheek and her arm broken. She past trees and jumped over logs just to get away from **him**. She tripped and fell. She groaned in pain. She heard the demonic giggle of the on chasing her. She tried in vain to get up but her leg was stuck. She heard a branch snap.

She saw a rack and thought that this was her chance to get out and escape his upcoming grasp. She grabbed the rock and started smashing it unto whatever that was holding her. She heard the giggle again and started to panic.

"Oh Malathea…" she heard the voice cackle. She finally breaks free and started to run, but a skeletal hand grabbed her.

He pulled her and she looked into his bright red eyes. "You didn't think that you would get away that easily, would you?" he said as something metal cuts through Malathea's thighs. She screamed in pain and tears started to roll down. "Please Blueberry, have mercy-"before she could finish, Blueberry held her in the neck and pulled her off the ground. She choked.

"Mercy?" Blueberry asked as he laughed. "You think after you have interfered with me and sempai, you expect me to give you mercy?!" Blueberry asked. Malathea just choked as he squeezed her neck harder. He grinned and said "pathetic" as he dropped her to the ground, lifeless.

He smiled at his victory. "Now that I'm done here…" he said as he wiped the blood off his cheek bone "I better go home before Papyrus took notice I am missing". He then snapped his fingers and teleported back to his room, washing himself up and burning all the clothes that had blood. He slid into his pajamas and went to bed.

.

.

.

Another shriek was heard. The girl was tied up into a chair and her mouth was covered with a handkerchief. Her arms are tied up and so are her legs and they were all filled with deep cuts and blood. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked on the ground. "You still keep your mouth wide open even when it's closed" he said. The girl tried to speak but it ended in a muffled tone. "What was that?" he said as he lowered the handkerchief on her mouth "you wanted to protest?" he said with scissors pointed on her neck.

The girl stayed silent and looked into his one-circle and one-star shaped eyes. "Just kill me already, Ink" she said as he backed away, surprised of her words. "I don't even liked, Error. I just used him to give me inspiration for my art" she said.

Ink giggled which turned into a devilish laugh. "And you think I would let you go…" he said "this place has a bomb in it and it will go boom the moment I step out of that door" he pointed at the only exit.

The girl didn't seem fazed. "You're actually serious?" Ink asked as the girl didn't spoke a word. He shrugged and lifted her chin. "Any last words, Elizabeth?" he asked. Elizabeth looked into his eyes and pictured them as Error's. "Tell Error I said I I'm sorry…" Elizabeth said "for everything" as a stroke of tear runs down her cheek.

Ink nodded and left the building. Elizabeth heard a fast ticking noise and everything exploded and burnt. "I guess that warehouse is garbage now" Ink said as he dropped the scissors. He made a final smile and walked away.

.

.

.

She shivered in fear as the cage was getting nearer into the ocean. A drip of blood came out of her wounds and into the ocean. A minute later, sharks appeared with their top fins circling the little pond of blood. The girl was terrified. She was praying, pleading for her to survive this, but the obvious answer is that she can't.

"Scared already, Lilac?" the driver of the chopper asked, which he knows the answer already. "Dream, hear me out…" Lilac said "please don't… don't do anything to my family. Tell them that I love them".

Dream shrugged and lowered the cage. He flew down, whirling down the chain, and to face Lilac. "Is that all?" Dream asked, with his smile widening and his vice terrifying.

Lilac searched something in her pocket in panic and as she does, her blood dripped dropped into the ocean making the sharks hungrier. Dream flew higher to avoid being in reach of the sharks. Lilac finally found what she was looking for and used all her might to stand up and reach to give to Dream.

Dream snatched it and looked what it was. It was a silver locket that has the word "BFFS" written in it. Dream grew jealous and as he opens it, there was a picture of Lilac and Cross hugging each other. The other half said "promise to never leave each other". Dream didn't like it, not one bit.

"Please, give it to Cross…" Lilac begged as tears rolled down her cheeks. Dream held out his staff and made a cut across her left eye. She screamed in pain and stumbled back.

The blood spilled and it made the sharks more eager for her flesh. "I don't know why you wanted me to die so badly!" she said as she cried. Dream bangs his staff unto the cage and answered angrily "because you tried to steal my sunshine!". Lilac looked at Dream. "And I thought you would never be your like brother…" she said "but you're worse. You're a monster".

Dream remembered of how many times him and his brother has fought. Nightmare bullying, fighting, threatening, and manipulating other kids in school just for the sake of his joy. Dream on the other hand, didn't gave any warning. He just gets to the point; of actually killing anyone who dare touches anything he wanted.

He just gave a small smile and said "I guess you're right…" he said as he swings his staff and cut the chain holding the cage and dropping it, along with Lilac in it. "I am a monster" Dream said as he watch the cage go deeper and deeper and the sharks disappearing into the deep blue see, now turning red. He flew back up, feeling satisfied- and drove the chopper away from the pool of blood.

.

.

.

 _ **DON'T MESS WITH THE YANDERE**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Error opened his eyes of the sound of birds tweeting birds. "Stupid birds" he said as he closed the curtains with his strings. He doesn't like bright sunshine firs thing in the morning. He moaned and got up from his bed and stretched. He looked at the other bed and said "Cross must be awake by now" and went to the living room.

He saw Cross on the couch- crossed legs, and hugging a pillow- while watching TV. "What's on it?" Error asked. It was on the NEWS. "A body was burnt along with the warehouse. The body or the one that did it was un-identified" Cross said, hugging the pillow more tightly "the suspect left a pair of scissors but there were no fingerprints" Cross said. "Sounds scary" Error commented, not really bothering.

"Three girls are missing for two days now" the reporter said as he showed three pictures and both Error and Cross were shock "Please call 911 or 07 xxx xxx xx". "Is that Lilac?!" Cross exclaimed. "Eliza and Thea?!" Error added.

Error's phone buzzed and it was a message from Elizabeth.

 **ELIZABETH KAINE**

…

 **ELIZA!**

 **Where are you?!**

 **Answer me?!**

Error waited patiently. "Who is it?" Cross asked. "It's Elizabeth" Error replied. "Elizabeth?!" Cross repeated as he jumped from the couch to see the conversation.

 **ELIZABETH KAINE**

 **I'm sorry Error. By the time you read this,**

 **I'm already dead. Don't bother looking for me.**

 **To be honest, I just used you and now you're nothing to**

 **me and without inspiration, I have no point in**

 **life. You're just a useless nuisance that always bother**

 **me when I'm trying to do something. You hate the study**

 **of AUs and that's proof that you don't know fine art.**

 **Goodbye Error. See you never.**

Error didn't know what to say. Cross read everything and was also speechless. He texted her rapidly.

 **ELIZABETH KAINE**

 **Eliza**

 **This isn't funny.**

 **Answer me.**

 **Are you just going to leave me like this?!**

 **Eliza!**

 **Eliza!**

 **Elizabeth!**

Ten minutes have passed and there was no answer at all. Error broke down. Cross comforted him with his own tears to cry. Elizabeth was a dear good friend. She was so nice to chat with; so friendly, and now she's gone.

.

.

.

On the other line, Ink cried a few tears, however, he's not feeing pity for the one he killed; he knew Error is crying at the other line. He wished to comfort him right now but if he teleports to his dorm right away, Error would become suspicious of him.

He wiped the last tears and looked at the phone. "Now that that's done…" he raised it and threw i nearby wall so hard that it broke into pieces "I need to get rid of that trash".

He picked it up and teleported to the junkyard. He tossed Elizabeth's phone to a pile of junk that no one cares about and left.

.

.

.

The next day was no help at all. It was a Monday and everyone was talking about the news last night. Error would hear gossips about the three girls missing, mostly Malathea and Elizabeth.

"I said shut up!" He heard someone say. He looked around a corner and saw Dust pinning a human on the wall. "What do you know about them?! Elizabeth and Lilac are great people, especially Malathea! She could do greater things than you could ever do!" Dust yelled.

The human snickered. "Why are you so defensive about them? Are you in some sort of relationship with one of them?" Dust raised his hand to punch the human. Error was attempting to pull him out of it but he was beaten by Blueberry.

Blueberry jumped at him and hugged him causing Dust and Blueberry to fall side wards. "Blueberry!" Dust yelled in anger. "Please Dust…" Blueberry looked into his eyes with blue tears threatening to jump out "don't kill". Dust looked at him and tears started to form.

He hugged him and said "sorry kiddo. Lost myself back there". He hugged Blueberry tighter, remembering Malathea's smile and bright blue eyes, just like Blueberry's; he remembered everything they shared and talked about. They started dating for a couple of days and then lost her immediately. "I'm sorry" Dust said as he closed his eyes.

"Sick" the human said in a disgusted manner and walked away. Error watched them. He wished someone would be like that to him; to be always there when he doesn't know when he needed them. He continued on, not daring disturbed Dust and Blueberry, for he know well of what fate to come.

.

.

.

Cross sat alone in the roof, taking this all in. "Thought you might be here" a familiar voice said. He looked and saw Dream. "You know me so well" he said. Dream smiled and sat with him. He looked at Cross's eyes and they were pitch black.

"How are you doing?" Dream asked eager to start a conversation. "I'm fine" Cross replied. "No you not" Dream said "I can sense negative energy remember?". Cross just sighed in reply. Dream grew worried and moved closer to Cross. "You can tell me anything. Is X Chara bothering you again" Dream asked. Cross did not reply.

Dream sighed and brought up the topic that pains him to speak of "it's about Lilac, isn't it?". Cross was shocked to hear her name. "Here" Dream handed Cross her locket "she wanted you to have this back" Cross was so shocked, his tears were falling nonstop.

"Cross I-" Dream was about to apologize but Cross hugged him. "You saw her?" Cross asked. Dream lied "I caught her last night…" Dream hugged him and got close to his neck where his scarf covered "Lilac told me she was going away for good. She requested me to bring you the locket…" Cross's face was full of tears "I begged her to stay, but she disappeared".

Cross broke the hug as Dream looked at him in concerned. He wiped the tears away and said "I had a crush on Lilac. Every day, I would give her a sunflower because that reminds me of how cheerful she was and how bright her eyes are…" Cross said, which pains Dream to hear "but now, I found a new person to fill up my soul".

" _Another interference?! I can't let that happen! No one will take my dear sunshine!_ " Dream thought. Cross lowered his scarf, showing his teeth and Dream waited patiently for the person's name. Cross leaned closer- that made Dream blush- until his and Dream's mouth were in touch.

Dream was surprised as Cross closed his eye sockets. Dream enjoyed the moment and closed his eyes. " _This is the moment I have been waiting for my whole life_ " he thought as he opened his mouth. Cross did the same.

Dream lied down as Cross topped him. Dream lowered his hand into Cross's lower hip but he didn't mind. Cross was touching Dream everywhere and Dream felt so hot, literally. They continued their "make- out session" until it was sunset.

.

.

.

Cross came back to the dormitory, with his cheeks a bright shade of purple. Error looked at him and asked "what happened to you?" Cross sat in the couch with him and said nothing. "Cross?" Error asked as Cross looked at him, his cheeks still purple.

He leaned towards Error and laid his head on his lap. "Cross! I'm not some stupid-" Error angrily said as Cross snuggled in.

"Please…" Cross said "I need a little rest". Error blushed as Cross slept at his lap. He was actually comfortable at their current position. "This is so weird" he said as he closed his eyes as he, too, had an exhausting day. He saw Ink's smile as he was asleep. As he laughs, and sings, and create many kinds of art.

.

.

.

 _ **DON'T MESS WITH THE YANDERE**_


	3. Chapter 3

Error was in a void with no one there. "Hello?" he asked but all he heard are echoes. He turned to see nothing and nothing again. "Error" a voice called. He finally turned to see a little child with shades of white, grey and black. "Who or what are you?" Error asked at the child.

The child tilted their head up and revealed two black sockets. Error backed away. "Error" the child said as she smiled "do not fear me. I am Core. I have come here to give you a warning" they said with a creepy voice you would hear in the creepy movies.

"And that is?" Error asked. Core's smile faltered. "The one that you call friend is nothing but a murder" they said. Error could feel his heart crack. He laughed. "You seriously think that one of my trusted friends is a murder?" Error sarcastically said. "Right…" he said as he made his strings appear "I guess you're one too" as he attached red bones to his blue strings and started to throw it to Core.

Core dodges and dodged gain. Error made Gaster Blasters and blasted at Core but they dodged again. It seemed impossible to attack this kid. "Don't waste your time Error," Core said as they jumped on Error's back. "If you won't heed my warning, then it's your choice of what to do next," Core said as they disappeared. Error heard what Core said, and wondered, "Which of my friends is the murderer?"

.

.

.

Error woke up to see his room and Cross was out of bed again. He sighed and went outside. It was a Saturday, and it was a great weather today. He saw a familiar face sitting in a bench nearby. Ink was drawing a couple. Error sneaked behind him and saw the drawing. He compared it to the couple and the drawing. It looked so live.

"Whoa," Error commented and Ink was startled. He was speechless. "Don't mind me. Keep drawing," Error said and Ink nervously focused on his drawing. He finished and the couple took the drawing home. "Is this some kind of hobby, or are you in need of money?" Error asked. Ink nervously said, "Well…"

Error knew Ink well. He was the shy type and likes to paint indoors. This was actually new. Error waited for an answer. A moment later, Error gave up because all he can hear form Ink's mouth is his stuttering, cracking, nervous voice. He put a finger on Ink's mouth and said, "Let's just take a walk." Ink smiled at the thought of this. Imagining Error and him strolling the park, holding hands, and buying ice cream together made Ink blush. "Sure!" Ink exclaimed.

Something on the edge of Ink's eye caught his attention. There was this girl who is taking a photo of Error. Ink was angered but still put a smile. He will have to deal with her later.

.

.

.

That night, Kristine was looking at all the pictures of Error that she took for the past week. She was now printing pictures and posting them up on her window and walls. Just by thinking of Error made her blush. Kristine flopped on her bed and dreamed of Error. Suddenly, her phone buzzed. She thought that Error texted her and adrenaline was rushing to check his messages. None. Kristine sighed, disappointed. She checked out the actual message, and it made chills go down her spine.

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER**

 **Let's play hide and seek.**

 **You'll hide and I'll seek.**

 **Countdown starts now.**

Kristine didn't thought much of it, and that was a mistake. She texted that they were a creep and deleted the contact. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker. Kristine groaned and went to the back to check the control panel. It was fine, but there as a note. It says: _**I FOUND YOU**_ __ __.

Kristine felt a sharp pain hit her arm. The knife only hit her side, but it was severely injured. "Aw…" Kristine looked around to see Ink with glowing red eyes in the dark, "I missed." Kristine felt adrenaline rushed through her body and went back inside and lock the door.

She locked all the windows and doors she could find. The lights went off. Kristine's heart was beating fast. She used her magic to make light, but she was not very strong with her magical ability. She waited in her room and called the cops, but it glitched and a voice say, "I won't let others meddle with my plans." Kristine turned off her phone in horror. It was like she was in a real live horror movie.

"Please let this be just a prank. Please let this be just a prank. Please let this be JUST a prank," she pleaded. She then heard a menacing laugh. Her heart beat faster than ever before. "This is not a prank, Kristine," Ink appeared in front of her, "this is just simply life."

Ink threw an axe towards Kristine's head before she could scream. Ink still feels unsatisfied. He chopped Kristine down into bits and let blood scatter around her room. He painted the photos of Error blood to cover every face that she took from him.

After he's satisfied, he went to take a shower. He now knows what kind of soap Kristine uses; she uses the same kind of soap and shampoo as Error. Kristine was like a Yandere like him, but she doesn't have any courage to kill, and that's what caused her downfall. He made new clothes for himself and went to the kitchen.

He set every stove and oven on. He then spilled all the oil and trailed the oil in every part of her house, since she lives alone. When the fire was growing stronger and stronger, Ink took this as his cue to leave. He left no trace of evidence to leave behind, I mean, he's efforts would be put in vain if he let himself be discovered.

He took Kristine's phone with him. He went to a nearby lake and cracked Kristine's phone in half. He then dropped it and stepped back for the electric water to cool down. He watched as her phone sank deeper and deeper into the lake. He went back home and marked an X on Kristine's photo. "Let's hope this doesn't happen again. Error needs to be mine."

.

.

.

 _ **DON'T MESS WITH THE YANDERE**_


	4. NOTE FROM AUTHOR

_**Not from author, please read:**_

I'm sorry if I haven't been updating lately. I have studies to do. I'm starting my first year June. Please don't rush me. I have plenty studies, even during the summer. You can give me ideas, and I really need those. I'm running out of ideas. Please understand that I don't have too much personal time. I will have to update this every 3-12 months because I don't have that much personal time left. I am dealing with so much right now, and if you were in my shoes, you would possibly run away from home right now. I promise I will update as soon as I can. All you can do now is wait…


End file.
